The Witch Chronicles
by Nzul
Summary: After the fall of Sonic the Hedgehog fifty years ago, Amy Rose, a young witch, attempts to bring Sonic's soul back from the dead. The only issue? He isn't all that quite there but an undead zombie. Now she and Sonic with the help of their friends must find all the seven chaos emeralds to completely revive him and save the planet before he decomposes back into graveyard soil.
1. The Return of a Hero

**Hello! Nzul here with Havanax in a co-witting story we hope you enjoy! (Check out her stories too!)**

* * *

 **1 — The Return of a Hero**

* * *

A shovelful of graveyard soil flew across the dark windy forest. With clammy and aching hands, a young pink hedgehog continued to shovel without pause. Each hard breath stung in her lungs, rasping through her throat.

But she wouldn't stop. Not today.

The world depended on her

As hours passed, her shovel sank into something and the pink hedgehog froze, eyes wide and she felt a flutter in her chest that resembled hope. With haste, she dug deeper and when she made out the form of dark cobalt quills coming out from underneath she dug with her hands and there it was, the future's last hope:

"Sonic the Hedgehog…" she mumbled breathlessly in disbelief.

He was dead, that was for sure. The young witch flipped him over unceremoniously, not even thinking twice about touching him. Even in her panic, she noticed his ethereal beauty, the handsome features that were once there. She imagined his face would be classically angelic if he hadn't been dead.

The pink hedgehog spotted maggots, flecks of doughy white nestled within mangled flesh, feverishly squirming into hunks of gore. The corpse was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. She fought the urge to gag as the smell of a powerful, pungent, disgusting odor that she could only describe as rotting meat smell mixed with a tinge of sickening sweetness of cheap perfume. Without eyelids the pale green eyes stared into the frozen sky while the lip-less mouth hung open.

"I've found you. Finally. I found you."

She met his gaze and waited for his glazed over eyes to move. They didn't. He just stared at the stars, bathed in darkness. Her eyes wandered down his face and stopped at his chest.

A crimson grin smiled back at her. The slash across his chest seemed to have more life than hid listless gaping mouth. It taunted her. She could forever look at this twisted smile but she could never again see his face light up with one.

She swallowed and slowly began to survey the rest of his body. His arms and legs were bent at awkward angles as though he was a marionette that had been carelessly dropped. She sighed. His body was devoid of the grace it once knew. She looked away. He was no longer the hero everyone knew, he was now just another corpse.

"So much for the savior of the world."

That wouldn't be for long though.

She clasped her hands around his bony wrists and tugged him out of the hole he lay decomposing. Despite half of him being decomposed, his weight was heavy and she huffed. Flesh scraping across the dirt, the heel of her boots sinking into the ground in a last, feeble protest.

Live oaks rose from the ground on either side of them and spread their branches like a canopy over the old pavement. Spanish moss hung down in gray-green strands, blowing in the breeze. The last of the day's sum dappled between the waving leaves, the effects of light and shadow lulling an eerie feel.

Candles lit the dark forest around the dark blue hero as he now lay on top of a chalked pentagram with crystals and other metaphysical ingredients. All the things needed for the ceremony. The ritual was to begin soon.

The young witch studied a grimoire book with deep concentration and determination, flipping the pages as she should and with a deep breath, shutting it with a nod and looking over the corpse of the dead hero.

She had studied years for this very moment.

"I can do this," she said to herself, taking out her obsidian silver athame dagger from its sheath and walking over to the pentagram with new proud confidence as she looked over the dead body.

Focusing her energies on the corpse, she waved her hands over the dead body. "Brighid, I call upon you to bring back the power that once was and restore the balance of earth!"

Magic poured out of her fingers and palms, forming a sparkly dust around the decomposing body and twirling within the pentagon, flickering the lights and angering the wind around it. As the shimmering layer grew in size and strength, her energies depleted lower.

A current of wind around them, and her body tingled from the potent magic coming out from within her body. It ticked like mini feathers poking her all over.

"Dilectus meus mihi et illis sequentibus consurgetis de foramine age iam defuncti!" Chanted the witch into the darkness, voice rising at each repetition with both her arms raised out towards the sky. "Manus in manu non erit super id nisi mors tenuit nos non est absque amore vivemus in omni vita teneamus!"

Sparks exploded in the dark and the color ebony came into foggy view, a whirl of countless voices illuminating from the fog. Souls poured out and attempted to rapture the barrier the young witch had created. The young witch shut her eyes tightly to fight the fear as wandering ghosts surrounded her for help.

Fear tickled down her spine but she fought the urge to pay any mind to them. She had to focus on the dead body before her or she could mistakenly capture a wrong soul into his body or **_worse_** , her own would be possessed. By a demon, none the less. That is what made this spell so dangerous.

Only the most powerful of witches could perform such a dangerous ritual and even then it took at least five of them to make it work. The only one capable of doing it on their own was the most skilled and powerful. The pink hedgehog was not one of them but she had studied endlessly to conjure this soul.

"I offer you my blood in exchange." With that, she engraved her blade to her palm until she drew blood and casksted it onto the center of his heart and her chalice cup. "I drink this to mend the bond we have built!" She chanted, swallowing the blood and wine.

Thunder roared across the dark sky as she summoned the demon of death. The souls gathering around her with static screams as they desperately tried to possess a body of their own. The young witch felt them taking energy away from her body and her legs felts wobble, but she wasn't going to let this stop her.

With a flourish of her hand, a pink wand appeared, and more pink dust whirled in the breeze."Dilectus meus mihi et illis sequentibus consurgetis de foramine age iam defuncti!" She chanted in her Latin tongue. "Manus in manu non erit super id nisi mors tenuit nos non est absque amore vivemus in omni vita teneamus!"

A blue orb appeared before her and a feeling of peace, love, and tranquility looked over her. Only the purest of souls could break the barrier and she was sure this was the one she seeked as she weakly opened her eyes and stared at the glowing orb, her quills fluttering in the wind wildly.

"Dilectus meus mihi et illis sequentibus consurgetis de foramine age iam defuncti!" She chanted again. "Manus in manu non erit super id nisi mors tenuit nos non est absque amore vivemus in omni vita teneamus!"

The orb grew bigger, illuminating her and the souls around them and the young witch held her ground and let out all her energy in one blow. She said her final chant and willed the end of the spell and took a brief second to gather her wits so she wouldn't pass out as soon as she stood up.

The souls around her had dispersed and so had the bright blue light before her as the pink hedgehog breathlessly tried to calm herself. Had she done it? Weakly, she lifted her head up and glanced at the lifeless body before her.

But if he's alive, maybe he'll be the key to saving the world. She trotted over tiredly, her heart beating furiously with hope.

Nothing had changed. He was still a copse.

She shook him. He lay unresponsive, like the Greek God statue he resembles.

Nothing.

"It didn't work?" The young witch solemnly moaned, lowering her eyes at the lifeless body that lay in the center of her pentagram."This must be a mistake…"

The young witch's gaze darted upward at the dark starry sky as if expecting an answer from them. She glared, gripping onto her gown with desperation. "I did all you asked for!" She shouted with eyes threatening to tear up.

She nearly lost her soul to spirits and demons, not to mention her blood offer and energy, her jaw tightened. Was she simply not strong enough? She looked back at the corpse, skepticism written across his face.

"Wake up, damn you. Wake up! Don't you know you are our last hope? Why won't you wake up? What the hell are we supposed to do?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing she could be bringing on attention from the village near by and not caring.

She lay her head on chest in frustration and the tears stream out of her eyes. "I don't understand. I did everything perfectly so why won't you wake up?" She mumbled softly, shutting her eyes tightly, ignoring the sound of movement in soi—wait!

She shoved herself away from his form, breathing hard and with widened eyes.

He had moved from beneath her.

To her utter amazement, his eyes open blearily. Deep green eyes glare at her. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." His voice was raw and full of pain, but somehow, he still managed to inject a certain level of condescension.

"It worked…" The young witch laughed incredulously, amazed that she had done it. "It really worked!"

"Who are you?" Sonic barked, agitated as he held his head, glancing at her slightly, sitting up. "Another one of my fangirls I assume? Look, I don't have time for signing autographs. I feel like I've been asleep for centuries."

"No," The pink hedgehog said with a bright smile, still bewildered as she watched him, shaking in a mixture of fear and happiness. "My name is Amy Rose and I've resurrected you from the dead."

"From the dead? What are you talking..." Sonic trailed off as he scratched his cheek only to scream at his bony fingers and clutch his hand tightly, glaring at the pink hedgehog in fear and confusion."What the hell happened to me? What the hell did you do to me?"

Sonic tuned her out as he sprawled away from her all while screaming as he looked himself over. She couldn't blame him but they had no time for this, besides she didn't know the savior in the world could scream this loud!

She blew a loose quill away from her face in annoyance as she reached out to him. "Calm down, let me just explain."

He ignored her trying to get away, almost as if he thought this was her doing, which in a way was but he looked about ready to sprint off so Amy inhaled deeply, a look of determination as she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground before he could, twirling around on the dirt with him until she got above him.

"Listen to me!" Amy shouted in his face which shut him right up as he stared up at her in surprise.

She was surprisingly strong.

"Fifty years ago today you lost the battle to Robotnik and with that the world has come under his rule," Amy explained, holding him down underneath herself."But he's planning something horrible. That's why we need the chaos emeralds to stop him. Fortunately before you died you were able to scatter the emerald around the world. Robotnik has spent years searching in vain for the them but only you can attain them."

Sonic paused, watching her wearily. "How do you know all this?"

"My tarot cards revealed it so." She said ever so simply,

Sonic stared at her dumbfounded, trying to process all this information as she held him down. This all seemed like some dream. But as he glanced at his bony hands he knew this was far from being a dream.

He was dead.

Somewhat.

"But don't you see," Amy said, interrupting his thoughts with hopeful eyes. "With you being brought to life, we can find them easily and save the world!"

"About that…" he laughed, scratching his cheek in thought from within her grasp. "I don't remember where exactly I scattered them."

"What!?"

* * *

 **ANND that's a wrap! Also** **feel free to vote on my poll which story should be updated next! :D**

 **Havanax: Let us know what you think in the review section!**


	2. Heartbeat?

**Remember to vote on my profile which fan fiction story should be uploaded next! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **2 — Heartbeat?**

* * *

As Sonic was still knocked out on the bed, Amy was trying to figure out why the summoning hadn't been successful as it should have been. He wasn't supposed to be only pieces of flesh and bones, no, he was supposed to be completely revived.

That was the plan. Sonic was supposed to be living and breathing, a hero, the one she had spent years searching for in order to put her plan into action. Not that she had any intention of using his revival for evil, she thought as she spun her wand between her thumb and forefinger.

Like the hero he was, Sonic was supposed to lead the world back to the peace and tranquility that had been lost so many years ago but now there was an even bigger issue with the whole ordeal along with the fact that he was an undead corpse.

Amy bit her thumb in confliction. Sonic didn't remember where he had scattered any of the chaos emeralds. Without them, their chances of defeating Robotnik was close to none. She only hoped that after waking up from the spell she had put him in that he would remember.

That's when she heard a muffled voice mutter,"What the hell happened?" Sonic groaned, lifting his head off the bed and covering his eyes as he massaged his forehead.

Amy's eyes darted to the figure rising from bundled blankets and watched him closely, setting her wand down onto her kitchen table which was all part of the same room.

"Where am I?" He moaned, then noticed his bony hands and his eyes looked pained. "Holy chaos sake, it wasn't a dream."

Amy coughed, drawing his attention to her. "I had to put you to sleep after you tried to run away again," she explained.

The blue hedgehog watched her with suspicious eyes as he took a moment to look her over. He hadn't been able to before back at the forest. She wore unique type of clothing he had never seen before but when he met her face he felt at loss of words.

Innocently, she would blink her eyes from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Her eyes were simply spellbinding like the witch she was. Her left eye was a rapturous shade of emerald green, much more appealing then his own, and rose-pink quills cascaded past her shoulders and her right eye. Each one held a coruscate gleam that enhanced their beauty.

Far from what he imagined a witch to look like but even so, he wasn't going to let himself be seduced by her beauty.

"What makes you think I won't try to runaway again?" Sonic threatened, glaring at his hand as he spun it around in front of himself. "I'm not one to stick to one place when people are holding me back, besides, it's not like you can stop me."

"I thought you might say that so I got this," Amy said holding out her amethyst quartz pendant for him to see around her neck and pointed at a similar one he wore around his neck. "we're bound to each other so even if you runaway I'll be able to find you wherever you are."

Sonic held his in his bony and watched it sparkle, he could feel the energy emerging from it, but he raised his eyes at her unimpressed. "Then I'll just take it off and problem fixed." He said, lifting to remove it from himself before she stopped him with her words.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, leaning against her palm. "If you remove it, the spell I put on you to be alive will parish and you'll disperse."

Sonic growled. He felt like a trapped caged animal. He had just found out that he had died fifty years ago and lead to the downfall of the world he had so desperately tried to protect and now he was being controlled by some voodoo witch girl who was threatening his very existence.

"Now do you mind telling me where can we find the emeralds?" Amy began, ignoring his tantrum as he threw the remaining covers off of himself.

"I told you already," said Sonic in a low hiss scratching his right eye in irritation, "I don't know where they are."

Amy grimaced. "Are you serious?" She wasn't sure why she had asked that because she already knew the answer. Sonic was hopeless. "You really have no recollection of where you might have scattered the emeralds?

Sonic jumped out the bed holding a hand over his right eye and glaring at the pink hedgehog with the other. "If I did I would be trying to get them instead of talking with you right now."

He walked over to her vanity and watched himself in the mirror with a look of disgust as he lowered his hand and uncovered his eye. Live maggots moved within. Sonic had somehow managed to prevent himself from throwing up, he wasn't sure if he even could, he though as he looked himself over fully.

He looked like death.

"I look hideous."

His tone was cold, detached. He resembled a true zombie and Amy herself still found it hard to believe he was even able to move. A part of her had doubted the possibility of bringing the living back from the dead but here he was proof that it was indeed possible. Even if it hadn't been like how she had planned.

"I need a bath."

"Right now is not the time for that," Amy whined. "Sonic, it's very important that you try to remember where you scattered them," The young witch explained as she put her wand away into her boot.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked, looking at himself from Amy's hand mirror as he pulled out maggots from his eyes.

Amy fought the urge to gag as she watched him squeezed his skin and dozens of live maggots come out. It was utterly disgusting. She looked away from him with a frown. "Then why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I'm the fastest thing alive," he said confidently. "I can just run around the world and find them just like that!" He said, snapping his fingers.

Amy stayed silent, deep in thought. He wasn't wrong but was it really that easy? She knew he was fast but was it really like the stories? She bit her thumb out of habit whenever she was nervous. "Are you sure it's that simple?" She asked.

Her reply was the shut of the door as Sonic entered her bathroom.

As Sonic drenched himself in the tub, he wasn't sure if it was hot or cold but he was glad he was getting himself clean. It seemed like the pink hedgehog had a tube to the tub for easy water access and firewood beneath it. Just like a cauldron. He smirked at the thought.

He submerged himself beneath and for once his eyes didn't sting nor was he struggling to breath. In a way it felt peaceful. Again, he looked at his bony fingers, letting them flow underneath the water. It was strange. Even though he was seeing himself like this, he still couldn't grasp the thought that he was dead. How did this happen again?

He covered his eyes.

Now he remembered.

The world was on fire.

He could see everything in slow motion but vividly. Her cerulean blue eyes were filled with terror as the gigantic canon powered by Chaos energy was aimed at him in its three-barrelled gatling gun form, and it began to fire a massive bright-coloured beam at him as he fought to stop the machine from draining power from him.

But he couldn't.

Then he flashed her a final smile and with the last of his energy he scattered them. Then came the nerve thrum and screaming blood, wild and churning and burning and devouring and terrible and terrible and terrible—

"Sonic?" Amy said behind the door, breaking him from his thoughts as he pushed himself back up to the surface, eyes wide. "I'm going to leave some clothes for you here at the door."

Sonic didn't answer but watched the water drip off his body. What had happened exactly these last fifty years he had been gone? He felt sorrow fill his body as he glanced at the door. He had many questions to ask.

At the sound of the wooden floors creak, Amy glanced up at the azure blue hedgehog enter the room and she shut the book of spells she had been reading in hopes of finding answers. She paused, looking at his new change of clothes and his newly washed self and she was able admire that even in death he looked handsome.

There was only one word to describe the blue hero. Where his eyes were the green of fresh dew glinting in the sunlight from the windows like a leaf of green emerald. His lips, although partly off, were pale and thin and his nose slender and long. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body.

He was beautiful.

The clothing also did justice in hiding his missing skin as he wore his loose collar shirt and vest along with his Celtic pants and leather boots. He looked different in a good way but uncomfortable in the outfit though said nothing. Amy assumed it was the boots but those were the only she owned and the running shoes he wore before were raggedy and falling apart along with his clothes.

He walked to the mirror, fixing the collar of his shirt, deep in thought, he asked, "What happened to Sally?"

"Sally?" Amy wondered out loud with a perplexed look on her face. She paused. Let out a breath and looked over at Sonic unsurely. "I'm not sure who that might be. All records about you or anything that's had to do with you was burned. As for what might have happened to her, she's probably dead by now."

Sonic froze, staring at himself in the mirror blankly. "Dead?"

"Most people die in their late forties due to the effects of the wars radioactivity," Amy explained, a sad frown plastered across her lips. "Since the war was over 50 years ago, she would probably be what? 70? I don't think she could have ever of reached that age. She probably died about thirty years ago."

Sonic chuckled but it sounded heavy and full of agony as he leaned into his hands, covering his eyes in the process. "What has the world come to? And now even though I've been resurrected I'm still half dead. What good is this body when I can't even feel my own pulse?"

Amy watched him with a sympathetic look in her face as she bit her thumb. Guilt was devouring her within. If only she had done the spell successfully, how was she going to fix him now? If only she had someone who was able to come up with some way to fix this mess.

She paused. An idea had formed.

"Urika!" She snapped her fingers, flashing him a big smile. "I might have someone who can fix you,"

Sonic turned to her with a hopeful smile. "Alright then," he said excitedly, hurrying over to the door and opening it. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, you've gotta wear this!" Amy said, pulling a something from her closet and throwing a black cloak over him, lifting the hood over his head for him with a serious look. "We can't have anyone knowing you're a zombie."

"A zombie, right." Sonic said distastefully as he watched her tie the cloak for him, he couldn't help but glance at the peaking cleavage coming out from underneath her corset, he looked away with a sigh as he felt nothing. "I can do it myself," he said, pulling away from her roughly.

Amy held her hands up where she had been tying his cloak and blinked in confusion as Sonic pulled away from her and turned his back at her. "I was just trying to help!" Amy said with a glare, crossing her arms.

Sonic ignored her complaining as he tied his hood with a look of contemplation on his face. It wasn't like he expected anything intimate to happen between him and the witch but he had doubts on something ever since he awoke and feeling no sexual attraction to the witch proved what he had been doubting.

He felt nothing.

At all.

Physically that was. When he had been pulling the maggots out of his eyes he could barely feel any sensation, nor could he shed tears at the sudden news that his old flame was dead, and now he couldn't even feel any physical attraction whatsoever. He had no physical feeling in his body. He clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Just great," he growled to himself as he fixed the hood around his face. He wished there was something that would give him some type of hope.

To make him feel even a little bit alive.

Then there was a thudding in his chest and his eyes lit up brightly. "I have a heartbeat!"

"Let me see!" Amy said quickly. Hope filling her that maybe the spell was working slow as she placed her ear to his chest. Thumping was within it."I can hear it," Amy said happily but then paused. Perplexed. "Why is it squeaking?"

"Squeaking?" Sonic furrowed his brows in confusion as he placed his hand over his chest. "What are you talking about—gah!" Before he was able to finish, Sonic's mouth began to widen against his will and his fingers curled around his neck, pressing, closing.

"Sonic?" Amy squealed out, eyes full of worry and fear as he crouched over, choking to take something out. She rapidly crouched in front of him and tried to examine what was wrong and noticed his throat was widening and there was something there.

That something was moving.

"What in the world…" she whispered in bewilderment as she stretched out her hand to touch him when just then he coughed something out that flew out his mouth, jerking her away in surprise.

"Squeak!" A rat had crawled out his throat and from his mouth, landing right past her and out the open door leaving both hedgehogs dumbfounded. Sonic with his hands still around his neck and mouth wide open, and Amy with her head tilted and confusion tracing their faces.

After a moment of silence, the pink hedgehog spoke "Oh, no!" Amy laughed, glancing over at his disgust filled face. "It looks like your heart is running away." She said, pointing out the door.

Sonic made no comment but glared at her with warningful eyes, telling her to stop. She took note and pretended to seal her lips shut, the smile still evident in her face. He rolled his eyes walking away from her and to the door.

"Where does this guy live exactly?" He asked, wanting to switch the subject and forget the whole ordeal.

Amy tied to shuffle her giggle. "He's working right now but walking there will only take about fifty-two minutes. We just have to follow the path down the hill and we'll get there in no time."

He made a face. "That's almost an hour."

"Well sorry," Amy shrugged. "how else do you expect to get there?"

Sonic smirked, turning to her expectantly, "Well I am the fastest thing alive so why not run there?"

"I'm no fast though," Amy bit her lip. "I'll never be able to keep up with you."

"That's not a problem," Sonic said, walking behind her and taking her in his arms. "I'll just have to carry you!" With that said, he sweep her of her feet like a prince.

Amy squealed but glanced up at him with blushing cheeks. This was the first time she had been carried by someone of the opposite sex. She slapped her cheeks, she was nineteen years old so she had to stop acting like a schoolgirl.

Sonic was oblivious to her little dilemma as something else was bothering him.

He could feel his legs shaking as he lifted her in his arms and he cursed inwardly. She was either too heavy or he had no strength which wouldn't be much of a surprise considering a piece of his arm was pure bone. He wasn't going to let her notice that though so he pushed himself and held her close to his chest, making her cheeks flush at the close contact.

He let out a huff of determination, ignoring the fact that no air came out and smirked down at her, "Get ready to experience something amazing." He said with a wink, making her blush further but her pink quills helped cover her pink face.

The pink hedgehog braced herself, gripping onto his cloak and shutting her eyes. She had heard the stories from her mother that Sonic was the fastest thing to have ever lived. That he made the ground shake and how he could break through sound and she couldn't believe she was about to experience this first hand.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Sonic announced, getting in his sprinting stance. He was ready to finally feel the air flowing across his face and the adrenaline rush he got from it. And with that thought he raised his foot to speed off and as he pushed himself further and off the ground the most amazing thing happened.

They flopped to the ground.

"Ouch!" Amy shrieked from underneath him.

He pushed himself off her with eyes filled with complete utter shock. "You're kidding me," Sonic said in disbelief. "My speed… it's gone!"

* * *

 **This chapter may have been a bit boring but I promise that it will start getting good soon! Let me know your thoughts though on Sonic missing his speed and all these events :3 also vote on my profile poll what story I should update next!**

 **Also I imagine Amy** **wearing something like this: ht•tps:/• .•co•m/originals•/1e/0a/90/•1e0a904da84e5ab11c726ce056f092d4.•jp•g Delete circles :) as for Sonic something like** **Assassin's Creed Unity Arno Victor**


	3. Team Sonic

**I wanted to take the time to say real quick thank you for all of you who read my story :3 This is for you guys:**

* * *

 **3 — Team Sonic**

* * *

They opened the door to Chaotix's and the air fair slapped both of them across the face. It was too hot and stank of beer and men, and Amy smiled. It was rough, but no one here would turn her out for being a witch and wicked. They slipped in the door and moved quiet past Espio, the bodyguard, and went into the barroom. It was heaving with bodies, laughs, and mugs swinging around. The women pushed through the lot, using a smile or slap as needed to get their own way.

"What is this place?" Sonic hissed, glancing at the crowd and feeling out of place.

Amy glanced back at him with a giggle, "Haven't you been to a bar before?"

They went out the side of the room, and then the door to the private V.I.P. area that was down the hall. Vector was sitting there, at the end of the bar, watching like he always did. His eyes connected to the young witch a lit up immediately.

"What can I help you with, doll face?" That was Vector's form of a greeting. "Need some cash?"

Amy shook her head with a sincere smile. "I want to talk to Miles."

"Ah," Vector announced, slamming his hand against the bar, making a Sonic snap his head up from looking at the crowd. "Busboy, you've got a sweet little thing waiting for you."

"Ah, coming!" Came a loud voice from a yellow fox boy juggling more plates than he could handle. The scene was comical and Sonic couldn't help but snicker.

It didn't take long for him to take a closet look at the fox. He was just a kid—and working at a bar to say the least. Was this even legal? The again, nothing about this place seemed legit.

"Here you are," Vector offered as he took two beverages from a waitress passing by, "it's on the House." He said, sliding the drinks down to the two hedgehogs.

"Thanks, Vector," Amy said, catching hers and holding it up to him with a wink. "Much appreciated!" She finished off her Jack and Coke in an instant, slamming the empty glass down on the mahogany bar. Sonic looked at her surprised that such a small girl could take a shot so easily. He looked down at his own. He had never been much of a drinker but he really needed a shot right about now especially after looking at the fox boy again with uneasiness. How could a boy that young be of any help?

The fox boy walked around the lobby like a clumsy kid, his eyes moving around wildly. Finally they found Amy's, and Sonic stole a look his face. He didn't look any older than fifteen. This was who she wanted help from? Sonic frowned, and took a chug of his beer, tasting nothing. Typical. The sound of dripping, however, began drawing his attention below. His chair was all wet. What the hell?

The drink had gone down his throat and out the large cut in his rib cage and slipped down. He frantically tried to clean the mess and his clothing with a handkerchief that had been in his left pocket. Drinking that beverage was a bad idea since he had many open wounds all over his body.

Vector glance over at him with unsureness. "Who's your friend there, doll face?"

"Oh, uh, this is my cousin Rob O,'" Amy explained as Sonic lowered his hood. She grinned. "He's shy."

"Ah, I see…" Vector watched him with curiosity but said nothing more in regards to him. Seeming to accept that he was a peculiar guy, he looked away, pushing himself off his chair with a grin. "well I've got to get going but I'll see you around, dollface."

"Will do," Amy gave her adieu with a nod and her eyes flickered to the blonde fox who walked over to her with a nervous smile on her face. "Hey, Miles," Amy greeted.

Miles looked disturbed as he walked over to the pair. "Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

Amy bit her lip, glancing over at Sonic. "It's **_really_** important."

"What can possibly be so important that you had to call me out from work after knowing all the payments I need to pay off—holy Chaos!" Shrieked the blonde fox, jumping back as Sonic turned to him.

"Yo!" Sonic greeted from underneath cloak, smiling with black gums and his teeth looked rotten.

Miles's eyes widen at the sight. He eyed Amy. He eyed Sonic. He eyed the exit to their right. Then his mouth opened like he was about to scream and Amy hurriedly pushed him outside. Outback, Miles stumbled and scurried to a corner, breathing hard eyes blazing in horror as he watched the corpse emerge behind Amy half dead.

"What in chaos sake is that thing?" He shrieked, gasping as he slammed his back against the trash cans as he palmed the wall to scurry away.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat your brain." Sonic clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked to the young fox and he attempted to scurry off again. "Stop running," Sonic shouted, his voice garbled with infection and transmission as he reached out to him. "Why are you running? I said I wasn't going to hurt you!"

Amy covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her giggles from emerging as she watched Sonic continuously try to corner the blonde fox. It was quite funny especially as Miles threw trash cans in front of him and ran around in circles with Sonic at his tails. With a grim expression on his face, Sonic chased and corned Miles by the larger trash cans. For a moment, Amy thought he might say something to him about being annoying, but he didn't. He just picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Miles protested.

Sonic grinned and threw him over to Amy and then resumed his perch on the door like nothing had happened. Miles shivered, and Amy poked his cheek.

"Miles, relax." Amy said softly. "This is Sonic. You know the whole savior of the world that scattered the emeralds years ago and caused the destruction we live in today which might I add—"

"Alright, we get it, Miss Voodoo Lady." Sonic snapped.

"It's Amy Rose!"

"Yeah, whatever, Ames." Sonic said casually as he shoved his hands in his pocket. A hint of a smile tugging at the side of his remaining lips. Miles held a look of puzzlement as he watched the pair bicker like nothing was out of the ordinary. Like there wasn't a talking corpse standing in front of them.

He had often heard Amy rambling how she was going to return Sonic back to life but he couldn't believe she had actually done it after all these years.

He swallowed hard, drawing their attention back to him. "Miles…" The blonde fox introduced hesitantly as he offered his hand out to him. "Miles Prower at your service."

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" The azure hero greeted with a smile as he gripped onto the blonde fox's hand shook it wildly. "Nice to meet ya, buddy!" He said, pulling away with a thumbs up.

Miles watched him flabbergasted. "What in Chaos sake did you do, Amy?" He asked, looking past Sonic and at the pink hedgehog.

"Exactly what I had promised I'd do," Amy stated in a serious tone. "I've resurrected back him from the dead."

"I can't believe this," Miles chuckled incredulously as he held his head and observed the blue hedgehog in bewilderment. "How did you do this?"

Amy opened her mouth to explain but paused as a couple of drinks came out the back and passed them in the alleyway, smoking a couple of cigarettes and talking about. This wasn't the place to discuss such a subject.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Miles said. He turned down the alleyway and curled his forefinger at them, beckoning them to follow along. "I live close by."

As the pair followed the young fox down the alleyway and through a pathway into the forest which was just a few minutes away, Sonic watched, appalled, as he took in the home of the young fox. It looked abandoned and shuddered on the hill, wishing the morning light would come all the sooner to warm its weary walls. It felt so alone, so empty.

Once inside, Sonic notes that the sections of ceiling hung limp in the stagnant air. Fragments of plaster lay damp over a long untrodden floor, their only purpose to soak in the seasonal rain. Cold water swept through window frames, rotten and blistered, to nurse the mildew and raised up wallpapers that peeled.

Sonic frowned. Did this kid live all alone here? He wondered.

His thoughts were broken by the young fox himself who lead them to a door with a wide smile. "Behold, my workshop!" Miles said happily, pushing the door open and for the pair to view to their hearts content.

In this dimly lit workshop nothing but the machines met his first gaze. There was no movement and no odour of any kind. There were lights, but like the fireworks in a night sky they lit up the room, showing the most creative gadgets Sonic had ever seen before - dome looked like types of colorful guns while others he quite so sure their purpose. Even so, it was a sight to behold. A

"You know, Tails, this is a really gnarly place you've got here." Sonic commented with raised eyebrows, clearly impressed. He had never seen such eccentric inventions especially at the hands of such a young individual.

Miles blinked, turning to the blue hedgehog in confusion. "Tails?"

Sonic grinned at him, nodding towards his deformity with a kind look in his eye. "I mean you do have two tails so I see it more fitting and you're a really bright kid."

Miles paused and watched the blue hedgehog, taken aback from his compliment. No one other than Amy had ever praised him for his work or intelligence. Something about him being a male—not in a sexist way—made the blonde fox feel dazzled. He had never had a male figure in his life due to being an orphan and this made even the smallest compliment meaningful to him.

Especially since it was coming from the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fox's cheeks flushed.

"So can you fix him?" Amy asked, breaking him from his thoughts as the blonde fox shook his head and turned to Amy.

Miles made a pained expression. "I'm an inventor, not Victor Frankenstein." He said with a guilty look in his face. "I don't think I can fix him. Sorry."

The pink witch felt hopeless sorrow fill her souls and she glanced at Sonic who stood silently, looking at the ceiling. He wore no expression on his face as he leaned against his chair with his hand hanging at his side. She wondered what he was thinking as she bit her thumb and shut her eyes tightly.

There had to be something else they could do.

"Well there might be someone who can but it's a long shot." Miles offered, tapping his chin, deep in thought.

"Who?" Sonic and Amy said simultaneously.

They looked at each other distastefully.

"Um, well," Tails swallowed, staring at them both taken aback."There's supposed to be an ancient echidna clan who guarded a giant gemstone called the Master Emerald, which controls the Chaos Emeralds."

"You mean the ones from the legends?" Sonic interjected.

Miles nodded. "Yeah, no one knows if they actually exist but even if they did, they could be of help."

"Where can we find them, Miles?" Amy asked with hopeful eyes.

He didn't answer but stared at her, frowning, and she grew anxious. There had to be someone who could help. Finally he spoke, "No one knows exactly..."

Sonic held his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Amy but her thumb, worriedly. "Is there anywhere you think they might be?"

"Well they supposedly lived over 4,000 years ago in what became the Mystic Ruins but after an era of bloody war efforts, the clan was virtually wiped out when they incurred the wrath of Chaos." Tails explained with a weary look. "Though remnants of the clan remained, most of them died out in the centuries that followed."

"So, you're saying that no one really knows if there even alive?" Amy asked with a look of hopelessness.

"There's no records of them," Miles frowned and shook his head much to her dismay. "The forest is so dangerous no one has ever ventured within it."

Sonic stood up. "Well there's only one way to find out."

Miles looked at him incredulously. "You're seriously going to go look for something we don't even know if it exists?"

"I'm coming with you," Amy added, standing with a determined look in her eyes.

The fox's mouth gaped. "Seriously?"

"I can do it alone." Sonic said coolly.

"No, you can't," Amy said with a confident smile and poked his nose. "You don't have any powers in this form and did you forget the fact that your dead?"

Sonic wiped his nose after she poked it and frowned. He couldn't argue with that. He had no powers in this form so he was as good as dead—which he was—and the thought made him grimace. He needed to find a way to fix himself as soon as possible.

"Then I'll go too." Miles announced, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" They again said simultaneously with furrowed brows.

Miles lowered his chin and pulled his ears back. "I said I'm going too…"

"Look, Tails." Sonic began cockily with a thumb pointing behind at Amy. "I've already got my hands tied with this Voodoo Chick."

"The names Amy Rose!"

"Yeah, whatever, Voodoo lady." Sonic said dismissively, firing her up, and turned to look at Miles with an annoyed look. "I don't have time to babysit some kid either. Sorry, buddy."

"Some kid?" Miles threw back at him with a glee in his eyes. "I'm sure I can prove you otherwise."

Sonic raised a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Miles grinned. "I think it's time you meet the X-Tornado." He said, peaking Sonic's interest as he flickered his ears to listen.

Behind the young fox's home was what appeared to be a somewhat flat surface leading off the cliff of the hill and to a river below. Although it was a beautiful sight, Sonic's eyes were on the a large object covered in a white sheet that Miles held onto with a boyish grin.

"Behold, the X-Tornado!" Tails said with a quirky smirk, sliding the white sheet right off and revealing a beautiful aircraft.

"Holy chaos sake!" Amy exclaimed, awestruck. "You have an airplane! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You didn't ask." Tails replied with a tiny smile.

"Still something like this is worth mentioning," Amy said as she examined the beautiful aircraft. "Did you make this on your own?"

"Sure did!" Miles said as he leaned against the aircraft coolly and knocked on the metal. "This baby's got a hidden afterburner in the plane that can dramatically increase the speed of the X-Tornado, reaching speeds beyond 300 miles per hour."

Sonic's ears flickered at the sound of the word speed and he grinned, looking over the beautiful plane. He had to admit that he didn't expect something like this to suddenly clash just when he was losing faith. Hopefully it was a sign that things were turning for the best.

"Well then, little buddy," Sonic is began with an open palm to shake Mile's hand. "Welcome to Team Sonic."

"Team Sonic?" Amy laughed sarcastically. "Who made you the leader?"

"Well I am the whole savior of the world," Sonic said with a knowing look aimed at her.

Miles tuned them out and stared at Sonic's open hand, glancing up at the bickering hedgehogs with utmost merriment. He was finally going to be a part of something. He smiles as he wipes forming tears away from his eyes before they could see and took Sonic's hand with a nod full of spunk.

The blue hedgehog smiled back, shaking his hand before pulling away. "Alright, then!" Sonic said with a grin of his own. "Let's get this adventure started!"

They were really doing this.

They gang smiled at each other as they all jumped inside the plane, buckling themselves in, ready for liftoff. Miles was the last one to get settled in as he untied his work apron which caught the pink hedgehogs attention. "What are you going to tell Vector when you see him?" She asked, getting cozy in her cabin.

"That good riddance!" Miles announced, yanking off his busboy apron and throwing it onto the floor with a large grin on his face.

They laughed as the fox got seated in the front cabin and put on the flying cap he had saved within the plane. He paused when he held his goggles in his hands. He giggled to himself, he was actually going to fly this thing, he thought setting them around his face.

"So how do you drive this thing, anyway?" Sonic asked from behind Miles as he examined the plane from within his own cabin with curiosity.

"Well I've never actually driven a plane before but how hard can it be?" Miles said as he pushed the fuel mixture knob and smiled back at the two hedgehogs. "Plus, I was the one who designed it!"

Sonic and Amy turned to each other with weary looks, contemplating if they had made the right decision to trust the young fox with their lives. Miles strapped himself in and turned on the engine which made engines start to roar as they all got pushed gently back in their seat it began to accelerate to over 140 miles per hour. Everything seemed perfect but there was only one issue.

The front of the plane wasn't rising up.

Amy sunk her nails into her seat. "Miles, it's not going up!"

Miles held his hand over the gear stick and began pulling back on the yoke as hard as he could. It was stuck. His gut tripled over in fear as he desperately tried yanking on it harder, in hopes of making it work as they began approaching the end of the runway and towards the cliff.

"Oh, my god, we're going to die!"

"You're already dead!"

"Oh, that's right."

As they approached the cliff, the pink hedgehog covered her eyes and felt a different push against her seat, awaiting her death. But it never came. When Amy took a deep breath and looked out the window again, they were in the sky! He breath was taken away.

And when the plane is leveled off, trimmed out and the course is set, she felt deeply at peace and in awe of the expanse of endless horizon that stretched out in front of her.

"Yahoo!" Sonic laughed out, pulling down his window and raising his hands against the wind. "This is amazing!"

Miles grinned as they flew into the horizon, "And we're off!"

* * *

 **Originally, this was an entire different story but I have a bad habit of drifting away from one after I get new ideas and webbing stories out of one original after I lose intrest and it's happening again. I kind of want to write the original one though so this one might have to wait a bit :o I'm not sure yet but it's really good too I Can promise you that!**

 **What are your thoughts? Also what you guys think of this story? :D**


	4. Not So Friendly

**I have not forgotten!**

* * *

 **4 — Not So Friendly**

* * *

It is an endless canvas that colors are tossed upon. Pure, uninterrupted blue that stretches seamlessly across my field of vision. The sky is alive, growing at each passing moment, a constant changing canvas for the world to see. It is like a painting of—"We've been in the air for eight hours now," Sonic complained, breaking Amy away from her thoughts. "I just want to stretch my legs already!" He said, stretching out his limbs as he lay across one of the plane's wings.

Amy huffed, glaring at him from within her cabin. "I told you already get off of there or you're going to get yourself hurt!" She warned.

He rolled his eyes, glancing over at her boredly. "What the worst thing that can happen?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm already dead."

"I think Sonic is right, though." Miles interjected, glancing back at the fuming pair behind him. "We still have a long journey but I think we should get some supplies before we reach the forest. Once we get there we won't have any human contact for who knows how long. We need to prepare ourselves for whatever happens."

 _See,_ Sonic said with his eyes as he wiggled his brows over at her much to her dismay.

Amy puffed up a quill from her forehead and turned away from the blue hedgehog. "Annoying." She muttered, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Moody." He said back, loud enough for her to hear and snap back at him with a glare.

"Excuse you?" She said lowly. "What did you just call me?"

"Mood—dy." Sonic said slowly, arms crossed, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why you!" Amy snapped, jumping up from her cabin and reaching over to Sonic on the plane's wing, causing him to jump away from her with a frown. "Come here!"

"Yo! Are you trying to make me fall?" Sonic snapped.

"So what? You said it yourself!" Amy snapped back, trying to grab his leg. "You're already dead!"

"Ah, come on, guys!" Miles said worriedly as he turned back to them. "That's dangerous!"

Unfortunately his calls got unnoticed as the hedgehogs continued fighting and yelling at each other, causing the plane to swing back and forth. It was like the only sane individual was the young fox. Did they seriously not notice the plane swaying?

He had to do something!

"I see a city down below!" Miles called out, pointing at whatever direction, hoping to deprive their attention away from one another. Surprisingly, it worked. Both hedgehogs immediately simultaneously turned and looked off where the young fox pointed at.

"Where?" They both wondered out loud.

"Down there somewhere," Miles lied with a sigh of relief. "Just keep looking."

"Oh, I see it!" Sonic suddenly said, causing the young fox to jump in surprise.

"Seriously?" Miles gasped out as he followed her pointed finger and sure enough far below a small city made itself known. "Oh, wow… there really is a city way out here…" he said breathlessly, scratching his cheek in wonderment.

"I'm starving!" Amy mumbled, rubbing her belly. "Let's go!"

The fox couldn't agree with her more.

"Hold on tight!" Miles called out, flying over to the nearest clearing he could find. He seriously needed a break from these two. They were driving him crazy!

* * *

On his left, there were the butchers, milkmen, and fishermen, the artisans were to his right, and the produce, higher up the street was what struck Sonic most. The streets were not in the best condition nor were some individuals.

Some mobians were even half dressed, walking around crazily, completely out of their minds and with no shoes on but what surprised the hero the most was that everyone seemed in different. Like this was something so natural. Somehow, even in the last three hours he had still not become accustomed being in such a bad environment.

Yes, he did see homeless in his living life but not like this. Not this thin and insane. They needed help and what was worse was that he could even see some families were wearing clothes so ruggedly that he wouldn't be surprised if they might have been homeless as well.

"What happened while I was gone?" Sonic wondered in disbelief as they walked down the dirty streets with a look of bewilderment. His eyes casted over the unfortunate souls barely staying alive in the sidewalks. It was a sickening sight to see.

"Robotnik happened." Amy said simply, throwing a indignant glance at Sonic.

"I can't believe it," Sonic muttered quietly in disbelief. "I knew Robotnik was evil but not this evil…"

"You're just realizing this now?" Amy said with a pointed look, frowning. "He **_killed_** you, did you forget?"

Sonic remained silent considering she wasn't wrong. He clutched his bony hand which was now hidden within white gloves provided by Miles and pulled on his fingers. He still couldn't believe Robotnik could go so far even though he was seeing the proof before himself.

It seemed so out of character and surreal.

"I almost forgot I had to buy some apples!" Amy announced, breaking him away from his thoughts as he frowned at the gleaming pink hedgehog in annoyance.

"Seriously?" He asked, clicking his tongue. "We literally passed them like ten minutes ago."

Amy waved him off."I'll be quick, alright?" She said walking back from the direction they had came from."Just wait here and don't get into any trouble."

"Whatever you say, _princess_." Sonic mocked, rolling his eyes as he held his arms crossed behind his neck.

Amy gave a sigh but made no comment on his nickname for her and left, disappearing within the crowds. Sonic rolled his eyes once more as he turned to the blonde fox who was gazing with precious eyes at homemade jewelry from a shopkeeper. How boring. Or so it was until he saw two soldiers walking towards a shopkeeper to his right who seemed to cower in fear almost immediately.

Sonic's eyes followed them as they crept closer and he was tempted to to get involved, like the hero he was, but he held off, waiting to see what they would do.

"Come on, old man." One of the half robot soldiers said with a cruel laugh as he stood before the shopkeeper. "How much do you have from today?"

"Please, I barely made any money today. I've just made enough this whole week to buy my family some food to eat. I'll pay you another day. I promise!" Said the quivering old man as he held his hands out as if to pray.

"Does it look like we care what happens to your family?" Asked the soldier asked with a wicked grin as he held his hand to the scabbard strapped around his waist. "Show me the money old man unless you want to make this harder than it has to be."

Sonic clicked his tongue in irritation as he watched the scene before his eyes unfold. He couldn't stand to watch any longer. He had seen enough.

"Alright, what do you think about these?" Miles asked, looking over a pair of necklaces on sale. He held two stone necklaces as he turned to look at Sonic. "This one matches my eyes but this one has a really cool color and—Sonic?"

Miles blinked, looking around to notice that the cobalt hedgehog was missing. That's when he noticed him walking over to a pair of soldiers tormenting a poor old man. This wasn't good…

"Sonic, wait!" Miles called out, running after him. "Oh, my chaos sake," he said nervously.

"Hey, you there!" Sonic snapped, drawing the attention of the soldiers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Growled the lead soldier with a low glare.

Even though Sonic's smirk wasn't visible underneath his cloak, his stance made it obvious that he was super confident. "The guy who's going to give you some lessons on how to treat your elders, you prick." Sonic said with crossed arms.

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed out as he looked over the cobalt hedgehog. "And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"Like this!" Sonic announced as he sprinted over and slammed his fist on the soldiers chest only for the soldier to move less than an inch from his current position.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Barked the soldier with a chuckle as he and the soldier beside him shook their head in fits of laughter.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Well actually you were supposed to fall down and—" A punch to the face and the cobalt hedgehog went flying back, slamming into wooden produce crates.

"Sonic!" Screamed Miles, running to his aid as he tried to remove the broken planks from on top of him.

The soldiers laughed louder as the fearful crowd of bystanders glanced in despair at the abuse of the soldiers. This was nothing new to them. It was a typical occurrence ever since the battle that took place years ago.

"That's enough!" A voice hollered.

A growl of annoyance escaped the lead soldier as he felt something hit the back of his head, making him stumble. "Who the hell threw that?" He yelled out, swinging his body around.

"I did," Replied Amy ever so simply as she made an apple continuously hop from her hand, a braided basket being held to her hip with the other. "And I have a whole lot more of those if you're feeling hungry."

"A girl?" The soldier laughed incredulously. "My, actually, I am feeling pretty hungry but for something else." He said suggestively, looking over the pink hedgehog with a perverted look.

"Hey, you, dirtbag." Hissed Sonic from behind as he stood up from the rummage, voice laced with venom and disgust. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect a lady?"

"Sonic, stop trying to teach them things!" Miles screamed in despair as he did his best to hold back the dimming hedgehog (which was surprisingly easy since he was quite light).

 _If only he listened to his own advice_ , Amy wondered with a roll of her eyes but was taken aback when she looked over at Sonic and noticed through his hood that his eyes were on fire. Glowing wildly like green embers as he stood proudly, like if he hadn't just been thrown across the market place.

She could feel her breath become stuck in her throat as she watched him. There seemed to even have been a fire gleaming within his eyes that ignited even in death. It was fierce. It made her wonder how mesmerizing and frightening he must have looked when he was alive and in battle.

It must have been one breathtaking sight.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, beggar." Snapped the soldier, stalking over to Sonic who stood without wavering his stance as the soldier began to take out his sword. "I've had enough of you!"

"This isn't good!" Miles whined nervously as the soldier came running towards them with his sword held high above his head and ready to slice them in half.

The sword struck down but if failed to hit its target as Sonic suddenly swung a wooden plank across the soldiers face, making his head twist at the contact and fall to the ground and onto the broken wood.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouted, running towards Amy and grabbing onto wrist as he pulled her along with him with Miles tagging on from behind in a hurry.

"Come back here!" The hurt soldier yelled out as the other one helped him up and they ran after them. Luckily the head start of the Sonic Team made them able to escape faster.

The Sonic Team ran past the crowds of mobians and through very alley they could possibly pass as they began losing the the soldiers behind them. They were even able to successfully sneak behind a building and hide as the soldiers ran past their location.

"Well that was adrenelling!" Sonic laughed as he jumped from side to side excitedly and released he pink hedgehog's hand, oblivious to the fact that the pink hedgehog and blonde fox were out of breath and barely able to stand.

"Are you crazy?" She whisper-yelled in an angry voice. Her serious green eyes stared into his and Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated as his ears flopped against his head. "I told you not to get into any trouble!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Sonic snapped, motioning towards the direction they had just ran from. "The guy was harassing some poor geezer and you expect me to just stand there and do nothing?"

"Exactly that!" Amy's voice rose, making Sonic take a step back, not from the loud noise, but from shock from her words.

"How the hell can you tell me to sit back and act like nothing's wrong?" Sonic snapped as he stood over her with a fake grin which held deep disbelief.

"As sad as it is I just can't let you jeopardize the plan." Amy replied, never faltering back, crossing her arms.

Sonic glared. "Are you serious right now?"

"You barely managed to get out of that mess," Amy hissed incredulously. "You couldn't even defend that guy without getting a fistful in your face. News flash. You don't have any powers!"

Sonic glared. "It doesn't matter if I don't have any powers because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do is leaving them to their own devices," Amy answered as she held her head as close as she could to meet his glare. "They've survived this far without your help, they can survive a little bit more."

There was a moment of silence that loomed over the two hedgehogs. A type of silence that even Miles was afraid to interject into. It was as if there was a dark, tangible, aura circling the two that would pull him in if he made any movement to get close.

It was a bit frightful.

After a moment Sonic spoke. "You're so heartless." He bit out, pulling away from her with a thin frown. "

Amy gripped her fists and shut her eyes tightly. His words hurt. However, as much as it hurt, she simply had to be the bad guy in this situation. If they risked the plan now they wouldn't be able to save anyone in the end.

"I don't think he meant it." Miles said with a small smile as he patted her back.

"Thanks, Miles, but I think he did." The young witch said with a sad smile, shrugging hopelessly as she herself began following Sonic back to their campsite. "Come on, Miles."

The young fox frowned as he watched the rest of his teammates make their way back through the alleyways. To be completely honest, he didn't feel like being with the two of them. Everything felt tense and uncomfortable when he had to be around them.

However, he couldn't leave them alone. Chaos knows what those two would do if left alone. It made Miles quiver. He didn't want to be the cause of those two strangling each other after not keeping an eye on them.

* * *

As they set up camp in the remote location within the forest, both hedgehogs continued to ignore and glare at one another whenever possible. Even now they both sat at opposite ends of the fire pretending that neither existed. It was really horrible.

It made Miles grim.

No one had even commented on his survival skills of being able to make a fire and make a decent meal. An idea formulated in his mind and he grinned. "Anybody hungry?" Miles offered, trying to lighten up the mood as he handed Amy what he had cooked. "Want one, Sonic?" He offered, holding out one of the grilled jerk prawns with vegetable kebabs on a stick. "It's really good!"

Sonic glanced at the food on a stick with a thoughtful look that Miles couldn't comprehend. It looked like he was distrustful of his cooking. Though the fox's doubt vanished when the blue hedgehog took the stick with a look of determination.

Miles watched hopefully as the hedgehog lifted the food to his mouth and chewed on the food. Sonic held a stoic expression as he swallowed but Miles hoped he enjoyed it. His hope vanished, however, when the food slipped through his throat, to his body, and fell out of his rib onto the ground.

"Well isn't that a waste of food?" Amy mumbled distastefully,

"Right, because you want all the food for your fat self." Sonic snapped back, causing the pink hedgehog to flare up and send him a warning glare. Miles could of sworn he even saw electric currents pass between the two. Their distaste with one another was quite evident. The poor blonde fox didn't like being in a crossfire like this one bit.

"Come on, guys!" Miles offered as he waved his hands between the fuming hedgehogs. "Let's change subjects!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "So… uhh… Amy! How did you bring Sonic to life exactly? I don't think you ever fully explained that to me." Miles said with a smile as the pink hedgehog turned to him with a sour look.

She bit her lip, doubtious. "I performed a necromancy ritual."

"What's that?" Sonic asked, leaning against the trunk he sat against with a curious look on his face.

"A supposed practice of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge, to bring someone back from the dead, or to use the deceased as a weapon, as the term may sometimes be used in a more general sense to refer to black magic or witchcraft." Miles explained as he chewed on his food. "Only a level three witch can summon it."

Sonic tuned to the pink hedgehog. "What level are you?"

Amy didn't answer for a moment as she stared at her food nervously. Not bothering to look up at him. "...level one…" she mumbled at last.

"Seriously?" Sonic laughed out, his voice full of sarcasm as he looked over at the pink witch with distaste. "No wonder it didn't work! Why didn't you just get a real witch to do it?"

Amy sat looked down at the fire but her eyes reflected hurt but she made no remark back which surprised the cobalt hedgehog. "Excuse me." She said suddenly, standing up and covering her face as she walked towards an open pathway by their camp. It almost looked like she was trying not to cry. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck but his stubbornness didn't allow him to speak up and so he stayed seated as the pink hedgehog stormed out.

A moment of silence paced between the two males until Sonic began to cringe at being watched by the young fox. And so he glanced over at him with a broken smile, "What is it, Tails?" Sonic chuckled out sarcastically, knowing full well why the blonde fox was giving him a look of disappointment. Though it wasn't his fault. His argument was justified.

"She's devoted her whole life in finding your body and tying to master spells without a teacher," Miles explained heartedly, frowning.

Sonic raised a questioning brow. "Her whole life?"

"Finding your body wasn't easy." Miles began as he gave a sigh. "When you scattered the chaos emeralds your body was also transported and buried overtime. That's why Robotnik could never find you but though her tarot cards and spirit guides she was able to determine your location after countless fails. Just saying your name is illegal, you know? No one else was willing do do what she did"

Sonic felt himself taken aback by the blonde fox's words. He didn't know the extentent of what the young witch had gone through. He had been hooked up on arguing with her constantly that he didn't realize how insensitive he was being.

This wasn't like himself.

He had been so stressed lately with everything that was going on that he couldn't help being so moody constantly. He always felt mad. Sad. And he didn't know how to handle his emotions with such a change of events. It didn't help that the young witch was being quite stubborn back but he shouldn't have been arguing back in the first place. He was supposed to be their hope.

"I'm a real ass, aren't I?" Sonic asked rhetorically as he placed a hand over his forehead.

"Well uh…" Miles trailed off nervously.

Sonic raised a palm to him. "You don't have to answer that." He said, pulling himself up and brushing himself off.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to talk to that wicked witch of course." Sonic explained, walking towards the path Amy had taken just a few seconds ago. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Sonic crept through the darkened forest, following the footprints of the witch. The silver strands of the clouds passing in front of the moon cloaked his movements in the shadow, and he made little sound stepping across the cold, wet leaves beneath his boots. The forest felt eerie. He was surprised the young maiden wasn't afraid of walking within them alone.

Then again, she was a witch and she had resurrected a corpse on her own.

This was probably nothing to her.

"Ames, come on where'd you go?" Sonic asked, walking through the branches that stuck out on the path of the forest. He paused when he noticed the footprints had disappeared. That girl was making them vanish so he couldn't find her.

He clicked his tongue.

 _Just great._

A cold breeze passed by him and he surprisingly felt a type of shiver run down his back. It felt… otherworldly to say the least. His eyes drifted towards the breeze which flowed towards a bush that was just awe feet away from him.

He smirked.

 _So that was where she was hiding._

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Now will you come out of there and talk to me?" Sonic said, kneeling in front of the bush with an irritated look. "Ames, get out of there!"

"Out of where?" Amy asked from behind him, making Sonic jump in surprise and twirl around to face the annoyed pink hedgehog who was crossed armed.

"What the…?" He trailed off as he glanced back at the bush and a butterfly flew out of it.

"What are you complaining about now?"

Sonic furrowed his brows as he watched it fly away. He could of sworn he felt a presence. "Nothing." He mumbled, shaking his head. It was only a butterfly.

"Okay, then stop following me." Amy snapped, twirling around and pushing past more branches, going deeper into the forest.

Sonic huffed. "I'm trying to apologize so stop acting like a child!" He complained, following her from behind when a branch slapped against his face. "Yeah, Ames. Real mature." Sonic said with a roll of his eyes as he shoved the branch away from himself and continued following her to an open pathway.

"I don't want to talk to you, okay?" Amy snapped, stomping her foot on the ground and glaring at the cobalt hedgehog with anger that held a tint of sadness.

Sonic gave a sigh, stepping towards her. "Ames…" he began before he felt the ground shift below him and they froze. His eyes staring down at the moss below the both of them that seemed to be cracking.

 _What is chaos sake?_

"An earthquake?" Amy said fearsomely, trying to adjust her footing.

Sonic's eyes frayed wildly around them as he noticed it was only the area that they were stepping on that was breaking beneath. They had unknowingly stepped on top of an opening that was covered in moss and it was crumbling beneath their weight. This wasn't good.

"Hold on to me!" Sonic yelled, yanking the pink hedgehog against his chest and to shield her from getting hurt. But there was no time to run. And with that, the ground below them dispersed and they found themselves falling down a deep hole.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
